Don't Speak, Just Accept
by tinylexie
Summary: All the times that Lucius and Narcissa just accepted whatever came their way. And the few times when they didn't.


**Author's Note****: This fic will have several time jumps, and it will cover snapshots of both Lucius's and Narcissa's life from their childhood until the events of **_**Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows**_**.  
><strong>

It was perfectly normal for most Pureblood children to learn at an early age that they were not to speak out against anything. Instead, they were expected to just accept whatever came their way.

Lucius, for instance, never spoke out against any of the beatings or any of the tortures that he received from his father. He also never said anything about all the times that he had spent in the dungeons beneath Malfoy Manor. He just accepted it all without any complaints.

* * *

><p>"Leave now," Druella Black snarled at her daughter. She had not even given Andromeda the chance to pack any of her belongings. All that Andromeda had on her was the clothes on her back.<p>

"Yes, Blood Traitor," Bellatrix smirked, clearly enjoying the sight of her sister's tears, "leave already. You are no longer welcomed here. Enjoy your Mudblood filth."

Andromeda turned to look at Narcissa, who was also crying.

"Why are you looking at _her_?" Bellatrix laughed. "Cissy isn't going to do or say anything. She's too much of a good girl for that."

Andromeda looked at Narcissa with pleading eyes, but Narcissa just shook her head.

Narcissa loved her sister, but she didn't want to be thrown out of the family along with Andromeda.

She really was a coward.

"Don't speak," Narcissa muttered to herself. "Just accept."

Andromeda gave her entire family, including Narcissa, a nasty, angry look before she Apparated away.

"Don't speak," Narcissa repeated to herself. "Just accept."

* * *

><p>It was perfectly normal for most Pureblood families to keep secrets, secrets they didn't want anyone (including other Pureblood families) to know about.<p>

Lucius, for instance, tried his best to keep Narcissa away from Malfoy Manor. He didn't want her to know what his father did to him.

However, there eventually came a time when Narcissa's parents thought that it would be a wonderful idea for Narcissa to visit Lucius at his father's manor for once.

Abraxas Malfoy, for his part, had just smiled. He was not afraid of Lucius giving away any of their secrets. The boy had been well-trained, after all. He knew what was expected out of him.

Narcissa, however, was very observant for a little girl. She did not fail to notice that Lucius was having problems with walking.

Lucius, though, convinced Narcissa to not say anything to anyone.

Even though she didn't want to, Narcissa accepted. She hated that Lucius's father was allowed to put him through so much pain without having to suffer any consequences.

But she still accepted.

And she felt like such a coward afterwards.

"Don't speak," Lucius often muttered to Narcissa whenever his father came up in their future conversations. "Just accept."

So they both just accepted.

And they both pretended that they lived the best childhoods possible. They were Purebloods. They were from wealthy families. They had everything that they could ever want in life. They had it all. They were a source of envy to the less fortunate.

And Lucius and Narcissa both accepted everyone's misconceptions about them.

* * *

><p>Lucius tried to not show his fear as he glanced into the eyes of the Dark Lord. He felt so ashamed of his fear. What was wrong with him? He had no reason to be afraid. The Dark Lord was offering him an opportunity to do something worthy with his life.<p>

Besides, Lucius had known the Dark Lord since he was a young child. The Dark Lord had a close relationship with Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius should be feeling honored.

Then, why was a part of him afraid? And why was a part of him feeling doubt? Was he nothing more than a coward?

"Your arm, Lucius," the Dark Lord smiled. "Give me your arm."

In his mind, Lucius was eagerly offering the Dark Lord his left arm. But in reality, Lucius held both of his arms stiffly at his sides.

"Do you want the Muggles and the Mudbloods to take over our world?" the Dark Lord hissed angrily.

"No, of course not."

"Then why do you not obey? Are you perhaps afraid?"

"No, my Lord, I am _eager_ to keep magical blood pure."

"You are afraid to fight," the Dark Lord sneered. "How disappointing. I was expecting better out of you."

Lucius could feel both the Dark Lord's and his father's angry eyes on him. Why was he hesitating? He knew many curses and hexes. He fully embraced the Dark Arts. He knew how to duel.

Was he afraid? No. He refused to be a coward.

And Lucius did hate Muggles and Mudbloods. They would kill him if they ever got the opportunity. And if they weren't stopped, they would eventually taint the Wizarding World beyond repair. Lucius knew that the Dark Lord's cause was noble.

Lucius just wasn't a fan of war. War didn't seem to be the best method to him. Surely there was another way to accomplish their goals.

But there wasn't. At least that was what the Dark Lord and his father had always told him.

Perhaps Lucius was afraid. No. No, he wasn't afraid. He would be a proud Pureblood warrior, a worthy Pureblood champion.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Lucius breathed as he sank to his knees and offered his bare left arm. "Please, forgive me my moment of weakness. I do not know why I hesitated. I _do_ want to purify our blood. I really do. Please, my Lord, accept me. Give me the chance to prove myself to you."

Lucius was proud of himself for neither crying nor screaming when the Dark Lord marked him, marked him like he was some sort of property.

But that was what he had always been, Lucius realized in that moment. He had always been nothing more than a tool to carry out the Dark Lord's and his father's wishes. His mind was _theirs_ to command. He had no power over his own destiny.

But Lucius had to accept all this. It was, after all, what was expected out of him. And he did not intend on being a disappointment. He would do both the Dark Lord and his father proud.

"Don't speak," Lucius whispered to himself afterwards. "Just accept."

* * *

><p>Narcissa didn't like the Mark on Lucius's arm. She didn't like it one bit. She had seen what it had done to Bellatrix, Bellatrix who was now completely obsessed with the Dark Lord, Bellatrix who would now do anything to please the Dark Lord.<p>

Narcissa didn't want to see the same thing happen to Lucius. She didn't want Lucius belonging to the Dark Lord as Bellatrix did.

She supported the cause, of course, but she hated that Lucius had to give up his freedom and place himself in danger on a constant basis. But the cause was worth it. Wasn't it?

No, the cause wasn't worth the life of the man that she loved. Lucius meant more to her than blood purity ever would.

But Narcissa didn't say anything. She just nodded her head, trying to act as if she was proud and pleased.

"You will surely one day be greatly honored for all the sacrifices that you will have to make," Narcissa told Lucius, trying her best to smile.

Lucius, however, was not fooled. "I know that you are worried about something happening to me," he said, "but I don't want you to be afraid. Do you trust me, Narcissa?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say that I will always come back home to you."

"I will accept that," Narcissa replied in a toneless voice.

"I mean it, Narcissa," Lucius said desperately. "I am not just loyal to the Dark Lord. I am loyal to _you_ as well, and I always will be."

"Just try to be careful," Narcissa responded, turning her head away so that Lucius wouldn't be able to see her tears.

"For you," Lucius whispered as he embraced Narcissa, "I will be. I would never want to be away from you. I could _never_ accept that.

Even though she was still upset and worried, Narcissa found herself smiling ever so slightly at Lucius's last statement.

* * *

><p>"Are the rumors true?" Narcissa asked her husband, trying not to sound too hopeful. "Is it true that the Dark Lord is gone and that he was defeated by the Potter boy?"<p>

Lucius looked down at his left arm. The Mark was faded but not gone.

"It is true that the Dark Lord is gone for now," he said softly, "but I do not think that he will be gone forever. I would not be surprised if he one day returned."

"Well, what do we do until that day?" Narcissa pressed. "The Aurors are starting to round up all suspected Death Eaters as quickly as possible."

Narcissa left unsaid that she didn't want the Aurors taking Lucius away, but she didn't need to speak those words. Lucius already knew how she felt about the matter. She had supported the Dark Lord's cause, but she had always supported her husband more.

"The Dark Lord," Lucius spoke, "at least for the moment, has failed us. Perhaps one day he will return to lead us to the glory and the power that he had promised us, but today will clearly not be that day."

Narcissa knew that was Lucius's way of saying that he would not go down with the Dark Lord, and she was happy beyond words. Losing the Dark Lord did not bother her as much as losing her husband would. Did that mean she wasn't a proper Pureblood? Maybe. But for the moment, Narcissa found herself not caring all that much.

* * *

><p>"I've heard that you had claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse," the Dark Lord hissed at Lucius. "Truly ironic, considering that you were quite the master at that particular curse."<p>

"Forgive me, my Lord," Lucius spoke. "I thought that you had fallen for good. Forgive me for thinking so wrongly. Forgive me for doubting you."

"No, Lucius," the Dark Lord snarled, "that will _not_ be enough to satisfy me. You owe me thirteen years of disloyalty and betrayal."

* * *

><p>Lucius tried his best to hide his limp from Narcissa, but his wife's eyes were much too observant for that.<p>

"What happened to you, Lucius?" she demanded. "Was it the Dark Lord?"

"Just forget about this, Narcissa," Lucius hissed. "It is nothing to be concerned about."

"I am tired of the Dark Lord punishing you for every small thing," Narcissa snapped.

"You are close to speaking traitorous words, Narcissa," Lucius warned, but there was also clear concern in his voice. "Please, don't _ever_ give the Dark Lord any reason to think that you are anything but completely loyal and devoted to him.

"I know you don't like any of this. I really don't care much for it myself. But we must _accept_ whatever comes our way. We are fighting for blood purity, after all. And isn't that what truly matters?

"Yes, of course it is," Narcissa replied, even though her tone of voice did not fully match the words that she was speaking.

* * *

><p>Lucius looked around the courtroom, at all the Aurors and at all the other wizards and witches in the room.<p>

"Have you anything to say in your defense, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius hesitated. He didn't dare mention the Imperius Curse, not with the Dark Lord being back at his full strength. If the Dark Lord didn't punish him, he would definitely punish Narcissa and Draco.

And there was no way that Lucius was going to _accept_ any harm coming to either his wife or his son because of his failures.

"No," Lucius said emotionlessly, "I have _nothing_ to say. I will accept whatever punishment you decide to give me."

* * *

><p>Narcissa knew that the Dark Lord was punishing Lucius for his failure at the Department of Mysteries. That was the only reason why the Dark Lord was going after Draco, to punish Lucius.<p>

Narcissa knew that she was expected to just accept that. But she couldn't. This was _her son_ that was being offered as a sacrifice, her son who looked so much like his father, so much like her beloved Lucius.

She had already lost her husband. There was no way she could lose her son as well. She just couldn't accept that.

"I don't care what you say," Narcissa told Bellatrix in a firm voice. "I _am_ going to go to Severus for help."

* * *

><p>Narcissa wanted to say something when the Dark Lord demanded that Lucius give him his wand. She wanted to tell the Dark Lord to leave her husband alone and to go pick on someone else for a change.<p>

But she didn't say anything. Instead, she touched her husband's wrist underneath the table, indicating that he should obey the Dark Lord, indicating that he should not speak but just accept.

And Narcissa felt like such a coward.

* * *

><p>Lucius did not want to give the Dark Lord his wand. A part of him really wanted to rebel.<p>

But a bigger part of him was afraid. Besides, who was he to refuse the Dark Lord? He had disappointed the Dark Lord, and no one got away with disappointing the Dark Lord.

Lucius turned to look at his wife. She touched his wrist. Her touch said, _Don't speak. Just accept._

So Lucius accepted. He gave his wand to the Dark Lord without any fuss.

And Lucius felt like a coward.

* * *

><p>"Am I believe that you had Potter in your grasp, only for you to allow him to escape?" the Dark Lord breathed dangerously to Lucius.<p>

"I can explain everything, my Lord," Lucius said desperately, even though he was already bracing himself for the blow or the curse that he knew would soon be heading his way.

To Lucius's horror, however, the Dark Lord was now looking at Narcissa and Draco.

"My Lord," Lucius spoke, desperate but also determined to draw the Dark Lord's attention away from his wife and son, "the fault is all mine. I allowed my pride to get the better of me. I should not have fought with Bellatrix when she was trying to summon you."

"No, you shouldn't have," the Dark Lord replied, "but _Draco_ should not have allowed Potter to take all the wands away from him either.

"Oh yes, Lucius," the Dark Lord breathed, seeing the look of horror on the other man's face, "Bellatrix told me all about that as well."

The Dark Lord was too focused on Lucius to notice the flash of anger that passed over Narcissa's pale face at the mention of her sister's name and what she had said about Draco.

"That was my fault as well, my Lord," Lucius insisted. "I had been Stunned before that. That kept me from being there to help Draco."

"Yes, that is true," the Dark Lord agreed. "It really is amazing how much of a disappointment you have been lately, Lucius."

"And I apologize, my Lord," Lucius responded, eager to keep the Dark Lord's attention focused only on him.

"Do you honestly think that's going to be enough to satisfy me, Lucius?" the Dark Lord asked, half-angry, half-amused.

"No, of course not. I have failed you greatly, and I deserve to be punished."

"Yes, you do."

* * *

><p>Narcissa wanted to step in when the Dark Lord began to torture Lucius. She wanted to do something, anything.<p>

But she was stopped by the pleading look in Lucius's eyes. He didn't want her getting involved. He couldn't accept her getting hurt.

But she had to accept him getting hurt. It wasn't fair.

But Narcissa obeyed. She accepted.

And Narcissa felt like such a coward as she held a trembling Draco as close to her as possible.

Oh, her precious son. He should never have had to see his own father being tortured. It wasn't right.

But all the Malfoys accepted.

* * *

><p>Lucius did not know how long it took him to regain consciousness, but he was greeted by the concern faces of Narcissa and Draco when his eyes finally opened.<p>

Lucius looked around. He was laying on his and Narcissa's bed.

Lucius didn't ask how long he was out for. He really didn't care. Besides, he had a much more important question on his mind.

"Are you two all right?"

* * *

><p>"Is the Dark Lord going to allow us to go look for Draco?" Narcissa asked her husband in a desperate voice.<p>

Lucius just shook his head, looking as defeated as Narcissa had ever seen him.

"I can't accept that," Narcissa breathed.

"I know. But please don't do anything foolish. We must wait for the right moment to act."

* * *

><p>"He is dead!" Narcissa cried out to the Dark Lord and to the gathered Death Eaters.<p>

As the others separated, Lucius took Narcissa's hand and gently pulled her towards him.

"Potter is _not _dead," Lucius whispered to his wife, the concern obvious on his face.

"No, he isn't," Narcissa confirmed. "You told me to wait for the right moment to act. So, that's what I did."

Lucius allowed himself a slight smile, even though it was clear that he was still worried.

"I just hope that Potter comes through for us," he whispered. "But if he doesn't, be prepared to run."

"Not without Draco," Narcissa insisted.

"_I _will find Draco if I must," Lucius replied. "I don't want you in harm's way."

"No, Lucius," Narcissa responded. "I will be there with you the whole way. If you fall, I fall. Don't argue with me on this. I am _not_ going to accept losing you, while I keep myself nice and safe. We are in this together."

Lucius looked at his wife for a long moment before finally nodding his head. It was clear that he wasn't happy about Narcissa's words, but he was going to accept them.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Narcissa did not bother fighting. Instead, they put all their efforts into calling for Draco, looking everywhere for their son.<p>

They should have been fighting. They should have been fighting for the Dark Lord and the Pureblood cause. But they weren't going to, not anymore. They were done with fighting for the Dark Lord.

Lucius and Narcissa were not going to sacrifice Draco just for the sake of blood purity. They were finished with just accepting whatever came their way.

There would probably be some who would call them cowards for not fighting for either side, but both Lucius and Narcissa knew better. They both knew that, for once in their lives, they were truly speaking out. And they were speaking out with just one simple word, but that one simple word was loud and clear:

"Draco!"


End file.
